


You're Dead Mickey.

by MickeysTonic



Series: You're Dead. [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Mickey, Dirty Talk, Gallavich, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, Top Ian, blowjob, buttplugs are mentioned at the end, dildo, dirty talking, ian gets his revenge, mickey sends ian a video while he's at school, okay i think this is sexting, sexting kind of, shameless us, so buttplugs, suction dildos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 18:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10519266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeysTonic/pseuds/MickeysTonic
Summary: Mickey sends Ian a video while he's at school.Ian cums untouched while sitting on school grounds.Yeah, Mickey's dead.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: ToxicMickeyLove  
> Follow me on Twitter: MickeysTonic

_"I'm really hard right now Ian. Can you come home?"_

_"Jesus Mickey, I'm trying to concentrate. Do you want me to graduate?"_

_"You know I do fire crotch. sneak off to the bathroom and send me pictures."_

_"Mickey go watch porn or use the toys that you just bought. I'll be home in a little while."_

_"Fine."_

Ian shook his head and stuffed his phone back into his pocket. He was just a week from graduating and he needed to finish up last minute tests. It was hard to do that when his unbelievably good looking fiance kept sending inappropriate text messages. 

They were definitely easy to ignore. But what wasn't easy to ignore was his growing erection. The thought of Mickey at home alone hard and probably touching himself caused Ian's dick to grow each second. He hated himself for wearing sweat pants. He had to get it down before leaving the classroom.

When he was finally finished with his test he met up with his group of friends. They were heading to lunch when Ian's phone went off.  
He pulled it out of his pocket and sighed when he saw that Mickey texted him. He loved Mickey with all of his heart, but Mickey couldn't be so horny that he wanted Ian to leave school.

When he clicked on the text a moan escape the speakers. He gasped and clicked off. His friends were grinning at him.

"Boyfriend send you something?" Jake asked.

"Shut up." Ian said.

"Can we watch?" Ethan joked.

"Get the fuck on!" Ian snapped, "No you can't watch!"

His friends have met Mickey and for some reason they had a strange thing for him. It pissed Ian off. 

Once they walked away laughing Ian threw himself down on a bench that was on campus. He grabbed his back pack and searched around for his headphones. He made sure they were plugged in before clicking back on the message very cautiously.

His eyes widened at the sight. 

He couldn't see Mickeys face. All he could see was half of his back and his ass which was quite close to the camera. Mickey was using a toy that Ian had never seen before. 

A suction dildo.

Mickey had it on the floor and was currently riding it like there was no tomorrow. He was letting out loud moans that echoed through their bedroom. Ian could see his thick thighs shaking around the toy. He could see the way Mickeys ass happily accepted the toy.  
Ian was now leaking through the front of his sweat pants but he couldn't stop watching so he put his bag over the front of his dick so no one could see.

_""Fuck Ian." Mickey moaned, "I'm so proud of you for going-shit-back to school. But fuck I miss you being here. Miss you filling me up. Oh god!"_

Ian thought he was about to fucking die on his school grounds.

 _"Wait until you graduate Ian. Fuck. I'm going to make you feel so good-oh fucking shit- so proud of you."_

His moans were filthy. Even though Ian couldn't see his face he knew Mickey. He was probably biting and licking his lips. Fuck Ian wanted to get home.

_"Fuck I'm going to cum!" Mickey cried._

The camera was suddenly moved around where all he saw was Mickeys hand working fast around his own dick. 

_"Shit fuck Ian!" He cried, suddenly cumming all over his hand._

Soft pants were filling Ian's ears.

The camera was now right in front of Mickeys face and it made Ian groan out loud.  
Mickeys face was flushed and his eyes were glazed over. His hair was drenched in sweat. God knows how long Mickey had been at it before sending the video. Mickey licked his lips before his mouth turned up into a sly grin, _"See you when you get home."_  
He winked and the video turned black.

Without thinking Ian saved the video to his gallery before deleting it out of his texts. He shoved his headphones back into his bag before taking a deep breath. He had to get out of here without anyone seeing that he basically just came in his pants from just watching a video.

He quickly sent Mickey a text:  
_"Your ass is dead."_

Mickey replied with a simple:  
_";)."_

Ian walked all the way home with his back pack in front of his dick so no one could see. That was something he would never be able to explain. Something he really didn't want to try and explain.

By the time he got home he was uncomfortable and just wanted to get out of his boxers and pants. He kicked his shoes off right inside the door then yanked off his pants and boxers. He ran them into the laundry room where he immediately threw them in the washer. 

Now he had to find Mickey. The boy was in big trouble.

"Mickey Milkovich! Where the fuck are you?"

"Hello there fire crotch." 

Mickey walked out of the bathroom in a pair of black briefs that really clung to him. Making his ass look perkier than it usually was. Ian felt as if he was foaming at the mouth.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Ian asked.

Mickey had the biggest smile on his face, "I don't know what you're talking about." 

Ian took a step forward, "You're not getting away with that."

"Getting away with what?" 

Mickey bashed his eyelashes at Ian who looked like he was about to explode.

"Ian where the fuck are your pants?" Mickey asked, just now realizing Ian was naked.

"They're in the washer because of you." 

Mickey laughed and his eyes latched on to Ian's dick, "You walked all the way home in cum stained pants and you're still hard?" 

Mickey continued to laugh as he walked to the kitchen. Ian wanted nothing more than to reach out and grab him. Shake him until the firecrackers in his body died.  
He wasn't really angry with Mickey. He was just so fucking frustrated and horny at the moment.

Mickey chugged down a small glass of water before putting the cup down and turning to look at Ian, "I told you to come home and you didn't. That's what happens when you don't listen to me."

Ian finally got up in Mickeys face and grabbed his chin, "I have to graduate you asshole. I can't just drop my classes because you want a dick in your ass." 

"I never told you to drop your classes." Mickey reminded him.

Ian leaned down and bit down on Mickeys ear, "Get in the bedroom Mickey."

His tone was dominant and almost aggressive. 

Mickey hopped down from the sink and took off to the other room. Ian just stood there half naked in their kitchen and was trying not to scream.  
He took a deep breath before finally making the short walk to their bedroom. 

Mickey was already naked and was propped up against the pillows at the headboard. His legs were spread and he had a hand wrapped around his dick.

"I bought that suction dildo the next day." Mickey said, "I figured once you start school I'm going to need something to entertain me."

His hand slowly began moving as he talked.

Ian slowly walked over to the side of the bed and grabbed his ankle causing Mickey to stop his movements.

"Remove your hand." Ian ordered, "I meant it when I said your ass is dead. Fucking teasing me like that. For fuck sake Mickey I came in my fucking pants just watching the video." 

Mickey grinned and removed his hand, "Good." 

Ian attacked Mickeys mouth with his. It wasn't their usual slow, tender kissing. No Ian was horny which caused this kiss to be nothing but teeth colliding and tongues trying to fight their way in to the other boys mouth.

Ian pulled back so he could take his shirt off and throw it to the floor. He crawled up on the bed and got in between Mickeys legs. He ran his hands up and down the boys thighs never taking his eyes off Mickeys face. 

"You're pretty fucking cocky right now." Ian spoke.

"Is that a bad thing?" Mickey asked.

Ian knew he was teasing. He was trying to have Ian take the bait. Normally Ian would, but not right now. Not after what the asshole did to him.

Ian wrapped his hand around Mickeys dick and squeezed it causing Mickey to let out a high pitched yell.

"What the fuck Gallagher?" He asked, eyes wide.

"What the fuck Milkovich?" Ian mocked. 

He let go of his grip on Mickeys dick but slowly began moving his hand. It only took a few minutes before it began hardening.

"You're always so easy." Ian whispered.

"I'm easy? Who's the one who came untouched in their pants at school?" 

Ian had enough of his sassy remarks. He flipped Mickey around and straddled his waist. Mickeys face was being pressed into the mattress. 

Ian leaned down right above his ear and whispered, "If that's how you want to be Mickey I can make this a little rougher for you."

"How much rougher? While you were at school today not only did I ride a suctioned dildo, I also put a gag ball into my mouth and had a vibrator up my ass. I just laid there and took it!" 

His voice was almost muffled but he said each word with venom.

Ian grabbed Mickeys wrists and pinned them behind his back.

"You're just being a bad boy aren't you?" 

"Just horny!" Mickey admitted.

"Well I'm about to take care of that for you."

And with that he let go of Mickeys wrists and put them above Mickeys head. He pressed a kiss to the back of Mickeys neck and softly began kissing down his back.  
He could feel Mickeys muscles twitching under his lips and it had him grinning.

"I should make you suffer." Ian whispered, "I really want to, but I can't. I just want to fuck you so bad right now."

"Then do it!" Mickey yelled, "Stop teasing me. Stop being a fucking girl!" 

"A girl huh?" Ian asked, pulling away.

He removed himself from Mickey but grabbed the other boys hips and pulled them up.

Mickey turned back to stare at the red head who was grinning at him, "What the fuck you grinning at fire crotch?" 

"This." 

And with that Ian ran his tongue between Mickeys ass. 

Mickey's squeal got caught in his throat. He let out a messy moan as Ian's tongue continued to assault his ass. 

Ian groaned and pushed just the tip of his tongue inside. Mickey pushed his ass back but Ian grabbed his hips and kept him from moving. 

He gathered a good amount of saliva in his mouth before slowly letting it run out at the top of Mickeys ass. Mickey groaned at the feeling of it running down him.  
Ian's tongue pushed it into the other boy. Ian's nose was sitting snuggly between Mickeys ass as he continued to fuck the other boy with his tongue. 

He was drinking in Mickeys moans. Watching the way the muscles on his lower back quivered at the pleasure.

"Ian fuck." Mickey moaned, "Don't stop."

"Don't plan on it." Ian whispered. 

He only pulled back to slide his tongue over Mickey again and again. He grabbed Mickeys ass and pulled him apart gently so he could push his tongue in as far as it could go.

"Oh shit!" Mickey cried, almost collapsing to the bed.

Ian bit down on the soft flesh of Mickeys ass and enjoyed the way Mickey slammed his face into a pillow. 

"You okay up there?"

Mickey nodded, "Keep touching me damn it." 

"Get back on your back." Ian instructed.

Mickey rolled over as if his life depended on it and almost kicked Ian in the face at the process.

"Slow your roll." Ian joked.

"Shut up and suck my dick." 

"Mickey you're in no place to be giving orders, but since you were so desperate earlier today I guess I should shouldn't I?"

He swallowed Mickey into his mouth before the other boy could reply.

"Yes fuck!" 

Mickey closed his eyes and just melted into the warmth of Ian's mouth. 

Ian hollowed his cheeks and went all the way down and stayed there for a few seconds before pulling off with a pop, "You're really hard Mick."

"Really? No. I didn't know that. Thank you for the fucking information Einst-"

He was interrupted by Ian biting down on the tip of his dick, "Don't be sarcastic Mickey."  
And he went back to sucking the other boy. 

Mickey put the palm of his hands into his eyes and pressed down as the pleasure captured him. His stomach was getting tight and he could feel his balls getting heavier.  
Ian licked across the tip of his dick a few times and moved his hand around the bottom half of Mickeys shaft.

"I want to-fuck-suck you." Mickey moaned, "Shit!"

Ian grinned the best he could as he sucked Mickey off. 

"Ian!" Mickey cried.

Ian pulled off and the sight about had Mickey passing out. Ian licked his lips and sucked his bottom one into his mouth.

"You wanna suck me off Mickey huh?" 

Mickey nodded, "Get the fuck up here." 

Ian moved up his body until his legs were straddling Mickeys upper chest. He grabbed his dick and gently moved it across Mickeys lips.

"Open up."

"I know how to suck a dick Ian stop fucking-"

He was stopped when Ian pushed his dick into Mickeys mouth.

Mickey moaned around it and the vibrations went through Ian's entire body. Mickey kept his arms by his side and just sucked as Ian pushed in further. He sat up the best he could so he could move his head a little faster. 

Ian bit his lip and ran a hand through Mickeys hair. He looked down and watched his dick disappear between Mickeys lips. He tugged on the other boys hair causing him to look up at him. The sight was sinful. Mickeys eyes were wide with lust and were shaded with gray. 

"Feels so good Mick." Ian moaned, "Holy shit." 

Mickey pulled off the best he could and licked across the tip of Ian's dick. He wrapped his mouth around just the tip and sucked it, gently grazing his teeth across it.

Ian thrusted a little too hard and hit the back of Mickeys throat but Mickey didn't care. Mickey loved it.

"Son of a bitch I need to fuck you." Ian groaned, pulling his dick out of Mickeys mouth.

Mickey looked like a kid who just got their lollipop taken from them. And holy shit Ian wanted to take a picture.

He moved back down Mickeys body and pushed his legs apart. He kissed the other boy and the two spent the next few minutes just allowing their tongues to dance together. Their bodies were tingling and both were ready for an orgasm. 

"Get in me." Mickey whispered, "Please. Wanted you all morning."

Ian pressed the tip of his dick against Mickey. Taking a deep breath he pushed in as far as he could go. Both boys felt as if they had been hit in the gut and all the air was taken from their body.

Mickey wrapped his legs around Ian's waist and hooked his hands up under Ian's arms and placed them on his shoulder. Ian's hands were pressed on either side of Mickey to use as leverage as he began picking up his pace.

"Fuck." Ian moaned, "Can't believe you-fuck-sent me a video like that." 

Mickey tried grinning but the pleasure he was currently feeling wouldn't let him. 

"Just wanted you so bad Ia-holy fucking hell." Mickey moaned, digging his nails into Ian's shoulders.

The sound of skin slapping skin filled the room. Ian was glad their apartment was soundproof because Mickeys moans and whimpers kept getting louder.

Ian leaned down and bit down on Mickeys ear, "Feel good Mickey? Feel better than a fucking fake dick?"

Mickey nodded, "So much better Ian shit. So much bigger. Fill me up better!" 

Ian licked up Mickeys neck before biting down on the skin. He could feel Mickeys thighs shaking around him.

Each time he pushed into Mickey the others boys ass accepted him as if he was a soldier coming home from war. It never wanted to let go.

Ian was panting against Mickeys now sweaty skin. Mickey was moaning right in his ear. The sounds were heavenly for both boys.

"If you ever send me a video like that again-fuck-I'm going to kill you." Ian threatened in a very high pitched moan.

Mickey wanted to laugh but he couldn't so instead he just grinned and pulled Ian in for a kiss.

"I'm close." Mickey mumbled, "So fucking close. Fuck me Ian."

"What do you-shit-think I'm doing?" Ian panted.

"Oh fuck yes!" Mickey cried.

His back arched off the bed and his eyes closed tight as his orgasm wrapped itself around him. His entire body was tingling as he came all over himself. 

The sight had Ian moaning as he pressed right against Mickeys prostate. He thrusted in a few more times causing Mickey's dick to hurt just a little due to being sensitive, but he came hard inside the other boy.

"Son of a fucking bitch." 

Mickey pulled Ian back in for another kiss. He could feel the red head softening inside of him. He could feel Ian's orgasm inside of him.

"We're buying a butt plug soon." Mickey whispered.

"Shit Mickey. You're going to be the death of me." Ian joked.

He slowly pulled out of the other boy making a mess on the sheets but not really giving a shit. He crawled up beside Mickey and laid down on his side so he could wrap his arm around him.

Mickey looked down at him, "Did you like the video?"

Ian playfully scoffed into his skin, "I saved it to my phone."

Mickey grinned and leaned down to kiss the top of my head, "You're welcome." 

Ian glanced up at him, "If you ever do that again I'm going to rip your tongue out of your mouth."

"Nah you won't. You love my tongue too much."

"You're right I do." Ian agreed, "I love you too Mick even though you drive me nuts."

"I love you too fire crotch."

 

A few days later while Mickey was at the Rub-N-Tug he received a video of Ian with a fucking buttplug. The red head had shoved it inside of himself and then proceeded to jack himself off moaning Mickeys name and cumming everywhere. 

Mickey shoved his whores out of the way and ran all the way home.

 


End file.
